One chapter ends, another begins
by GSR4ever87
Summary: C.J.'s high school education is coming to a close and the start of a new chapter is in his sights, but before he turns to the next chapter, someone from his past wants to make one more memory to take through their journey of life. Plus, he gets a few surprises on his graduation day. Find out what's in store for him. Seventh story in the A Different Beginnings Series. A little A/U.
1. An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: C.J.'s high school education is coming to a close and the start of a new chapter is in his sights, but before he turns to the next chapter, someone from his past wants to make one more memory to take through their journey of life. Plus, he gets a few surprises on his graduation day. Find out what's in store for him. Seventh story in the A Different Beginnings Series. A little A/U.

AN: Since this is a continued Series you might be confused so continue at your own risk.

Title: One chapter ends, another begins  
>Genre: Romance, Family<br>Rating: T  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: 2 years after Leaving Miami  
>Warnings: Impliedsuggestive adult behavior  
>Main Parings: Ducaine, C.J.Brenda  
>Minor Parings: None<br>Other Characters: The Caine kids  
>Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami, One chapter ends, another begins<p>

* * *

><p>One chapter ends, another begins<p>

Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor

After opening the front door to the empty house and walking into the darken living room, 18-year-old C.J. sighed, tonight was his prom and it ended badly. The only good thing about it was being crowned prom king, which that was even a so-so moment for him because it didn't mean everything, unlike to some of the guys he knew.

He looked down at his crown, then shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, turning the light on as he stepped through the room. After he placed the crown on the bar counter, he walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water, and as he was opening it, he walked back into the living room, turning on the light as he walked in.

He was going to head right upstairs to change out of his tux, but when he looked outside, he saw a shadowy figure from the light of the moon standing on the beach a couple of feet away from the back deck, and he didn't know why, but something made him want to check it out. So after setting his water down on the coffee table, he walked over to the sliding door and opened it, then after stepping outside and shutting the door behind him, he walked to the end of the deck before walking down the steps that led to the beach.

As he got closer to the stranger, he cleared his throat and asked. "Is everything ok? Do you need help with anything?"

He stopped dead in his tracks a second later when the stranger turned around and spoke. "Still the courteous one I see."

He gasped upon hearing that beautiful voice. "Brenda!"

She smiled. "Hi C.J."

He just looked at her as thoughts from the last time they talked came through his head.

_Flashback_

_Just about 2 years ago_

_After coming to the hardest decision of his life, he sits on his bed while grabbing his phone from the nightstand, then after he hit speed dial number one, he puts it up to his ear and waited while he looked at a framed picture that was sitting on his nightstand._

_A few rings later, Brenda's voice was heard. "Hello?"_

_He smiled a little as he heard her voice. "Hi Brenda."_

_"Hi C.J., how are you?"_

_He cleared his throat and tried to be convincing. "I'm fine." Then he shook his head and continued before she could reply. "I'm sorry Brenda, but that's a lie, I'm not really fine."_

_"Oh, I see. To tell you the truth this is pretty rough on me too." He closed his eyes as she continued. "When you came with Kyle and saw me two months ago, it was the happiest I felt since I moved."_

_Tears started to come to his eyes as he replied with emotion. "Me too, and I thought we could continue like it is, but..."_

_Brenda cuts him off. "But we can't."_

_"Brenda I am so sorry. I never wanted to do this, I never wanted it to be like this."_

_She tried to hold on to her tears as she sniffled. "Believe me I know. Just..." She cleared her throat as she continued. "Just tell me the truth, is there somebody else?"_

_"No, I'm not doing this because there is somebody else, I would never hurt you like that." He uses his free hand to wipe his cheek as he continued. "I just don't know what else to do."_

_"I understand."_

_After a lot of sniffling between the two, he cleared his throat and asked. "You going to be ok?"_

_"I'm not going to lie, it's going to suck, but I'll find a way to get through this."_

_"Me too."_

_It was silent for a few minutes, then she cleared her throat again before speaking. "Listen, I have a paper that I need to get done for school, so I should let you go."_

_He wasn't sure if that was the whole truth, but he understood. "Ok."_

_"Bye, C.J."_

_"Bye, Brenda, I still love you."_

_It was a long pause before she replied while sniffling. "Me too."_

_After he heard her side hang up, he removed the phone from his ear, and after setting it on the end table, he picked up the picture, which was of him and her smiling right before his first championship basketball game, and looked at it for a few minutes, running his thumb over her beautiful face. Then he sighed, opened the door to his nightstand and placed it in there before closing it and putting his face in his hands, while his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces._

_End of Flashback_

He mentally shook his head from that rough day, then she speaks before he could, still shocked that she was standing in front of him. "When I noticed nobody was home I thought I would wait here."

He cleared his throat before replying. "With Christy and Josh being a little older now, they are enjoying a sleepover at their friend's house tonight, Sarah-Elizabeth is staying with Natalia and Dan, and Mom and dad are enjoying the night out of the house."

Christy is now 8, Josh is 6 and Sarah-Elizabeth is 2.

"I see, and I take it with you dressed up and the time of the year, you were at prom?" He sighed with a nod, so she asked. "You act like it didn't go very well."

He shook his head, then replied with a smirk. "I think if the person you take skips out on you and makes out with her ex counts as probably one of the worst prom's ever."

She looks at him with sympathy, even though he couldn't really see it, then replied. "I'm sorry."

He waved it off while responding. "It's ok. I just realized that this whole month with her turned out it was just to get her ex jealous."

She walked up to him, cups his cheek, which they both felt the spark even though they tried to ignore it, then she replied while looking into his eyes. "Still, you don't deserve that, you deserve to have the best."

He couldn't believe that after he had broken up with her, she was standing in front of him saying these nice things when he wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to see him again.

He cleared his throat and whispered. "You don't have to say something like that to me after what I..."

She cuts him off as she removed her hand. "You did what you had to do, I don't blame you." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Besides, I didn't come here to talk about that."

"Why did you come? Not that I'm not happy you're here."

She smiled. "I came to see you, I just wanted to be around something familiar."

He smiled in return, and was about to say something when her stomach starts to growl.

She chuckled, embarrassed, as she looked down.

He chuckled a little and asked. "Would you like something to eat?"

She looked at him and replied. "If you don't mind?"

"Come on in, and I'll make your all time favorite sandwich."

As they started walking up to the house, she looked over at him and asked. "You remember my all time favorite sandwich?"

He looked over at her, then spoke in a soft voice. "I remember a lot of things about you."

Instead of replying to that, they just smiled at each other, then continued to walk up to the house as C.J. felt a lot better than when he came home.

* * *

><p>(While C.J. was at prom)<p>

After work, Christy and Josh asked Calleigh and Horatio if they could go over to their friend's house for a sleepover, and since they felt their kids were old enough, they said it was ok, then thought that if they could find a babysitter for Sarah-Elizabeth, they could have a few hours to themselves, which Natalia and Dan was happy to help.

So after sending C.J. off to his prom they went to a movie, but once it was over they decided to get a hotel room and extend their night out since they were both off the next morning.

When Horatio opened the door to their hotel room, he stepped to the side to let Calleigh walk in first, which they were only here to drop off their bags and a bathroom break before going back out to eat.

As Horatio walked into the restroom, Calleigh was setting their bags in front of the dresser before walking to the window, then she looked down at her watch to check the time, noticing C.J. still had a few more hours at prom.

Calleigh couldn't, even after all this time and watching her kids age, still believe how time really did fly. One minute she was helping him dress for school and the next he is at his prom and will graduate in 3 weeks, it suddenly seemed all too real that he was growing up.

Before her mind wanted to go back to thinking about his prom, Horatio walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump a little, he kissed the back of head and said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head as she turned around. "It's ok, I was just thinking."

He smiled as he removed his left hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek. "About C.J.?" She smiled as she looked down, then he chuckled and continued as his thumb went up and down her cheek. "He's going to be fine, sweetheart."

She sighed and nodded. "I know, but..." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what, You're right. Besides, we promised each other that tonight is about us, the kids are where they are supposed to be and we are..."

He cuts her off as he leaned toward her. "Going to have a good night."

After pecking her on the lips, she continued. "Yeah, so let's continue our night by going out to eat."

He nodded with a smile. "As you wish, sweetheart."

After one more kiss, they release each other, then he took her hand and they walked out of the hotel room to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: Interested in where their night leads? Please review.<p> 


	2. Our Night

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the continuing support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Our Night<p>

After they walked into the house and stepped in the kitchen, she puts her purse on the bar counter before sitting down on the bar stool while he made her the sandwich he promised. Once it was made, and as he puts the plate in front of her with a glass of milk, they smiled at each other. Then after a thank you, she started eating and drinking her milk while he watched her, thinking that if he blinked she would be out of his life again.

When she got down to her last bites, she asked. "So tonight would have been our prom, huh?"

He smiled as he grabbed her empty glass from the counter, then as he turned around to the sink, he replied. "More than likely, unless some other guy would have caught your interest by now."

She chuckle before responding. "Hardly, I think it would've been a safe bet that I would have gone with you." He turned around after cleaning and drying the glass to look at her with a smile, which she was looking at him with one too.

After a few seconds, she cleared her throat and continued. "Well now that we established it would have definitely been our prom, what would have been the plan for the evening?"

Before he told her, he asked. "You sure you want to know?" She nodded as she took her second to last bite. "Ok, well the evening would have started with me picking you up before we came back here so mom could take pictures, even though we would've gotten some at the dance."

She chuckled with a nod. "Naturally."

He nodded too, then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Then I would have taken you out to eat."

She ate her last bite, then after swallowing, she replied. "Well I guess we did something on your list."

He chuckled as he grabbed the plate and spoke as he turned around to the sink again. "I would hardly call a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich a gourmet meal for prom night."

She got up from her seat and walked up to him, then after she washed her hands once he moved out-of-the-way, he turned the sink off as she spoke. "But you know I would have loved it just the same as some fancy, expensive dinner from a restaurant."

After he dried the plate, he sets it on the counter next to the glass he just cleaned, then looked at her with a nod. "I know."

When they were dating, he knew she would take homemade dinner or a simple restaurant over the more pricey ones, but there were a few times when he got to take her somewhere nice, and tonight would have been one of them, he would have made sure of it.

He mentally shook his head as she asked. "So what would've happened after our gourmet meal?"

"Well to the main event."

"Where we would be dancing throughout the evening?"

"Of course."

She took his hand and walked them towards the living room, then they stopped once they got into the middle of the room and started moving their feet when they got into a dancing stance.

He started to smile and asked. "You sure you don't want music?"

She smiled in return. "I don't think we need any, we make our own music."

They looked into each other's eyes and he nodded before he brings her closer to him.

As they were dancing closely with their arms wrapped around each other, they were feeling more alive than they had felt since the last time they saw one another, so they just closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being this close again, imagining they were at the prom doing this.

After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat and continued to talk about the evening they would've had. "Then at some point they would crown the prom king and queen."

She pulls back from his arms so she could look into his eyes. "And naturally the prom king would have been you."

"You saw the crown on the counter, huh?"

"Yeah, but I knew it would have been you, even if I wouldn't have seen it."

"How?"

She removed one of her arms from around his neck to cup his cheek, then replied while looking into his brown eyes as their hearts were racing. "Because before I even left, people were starting to notice you, you were becoming popular, so I can only imagine how your reputation is now with you being a Senior."

He cleared his throat as he placed his hand on top of hers, then replied emotionally. "And you know I would have never cared about that stuff if you would have been here with me."

She nodded with tears threatening to come out, then she cleared her throat as she took her hand off his cheek and continued. "And let me guess, prom queen was Shelly Patterson?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

She shook her head with a sigh. "Figures."

He brings her arm so it was back around his neck, then spoke as they started dancing again. "But it wouldn't have matted to me because in my eyes there would have been only one queen I would be looking at." She gives him a smile, but this time a tear sneaked out of her eye, rolled under her glasses and went down her cheek, so he wiped it away before brining her close to him again.

After another few more minutes of silence, she whispered. "Then what would have happened after we left?"

He stops his feet, swallowed and said. "I would have taken you home."

She pulled back from his arms, looked him in the eye and asked. "You would have taken me home?" He nodded as she continued. "You wouldn't have planned for us to..." She trails off and looked down.

C.J. places his finger to her chin and brought her head up, then he cupped her cheek and replied. "I would be lying if I didn't say I would've been hoping and wishing that tonight would have been our night, but I would have never have pressured you, or expected that's how our night would have ended. And no matter what would have happened after we left, my feelings toward you would have never changed. I would still look at you as if you were one of the best things that ever happened to me."

She couldn't stop her tears now or the emotion coming out of her voice. "Why are you so good to me?"

He started to have tears in his eyes as he replied. "Because I loved you."

She heard the past tense, so she had to asked. "Loved?"

He shook his head, moved closer to her and corrected his statement. "No, I love you. I've loved you since you've moved away, I've loved you since we've broken up. No matter how I felt about anybody else since we've been apart, it never compared to how I feel/felt about you." He cups her other cheek with his other hand and repeated with emotion in his voice. "I love you, Brenda."

She sniffled as she nodded. "I love you too, so much."

They knew the attraction between them was still there and stronger than ever, but to know that attraction was still love, relieved them greatly.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, C.J. continued to wipe her tears away before leaning down toward her. He stopped before his lips touched hers to allow her a chance to stop where this was headed if she wanted, but he didn't have to worry because a second later her lips touched his, and after not kissing one another for two years, all that emotion and love came through in that kiss, which resulted in more than one and getting passionate each second.

When they pulled back breathlessly, they put their foreheads together to get their air back, and when she did, she whispered. "I want this to be our night."

* * *

><p>After Calleigh and Horatio enjoyed their romantic dinner, they went back to the hotel and decided to enjoy the hot tub that they had in the pool area, and once they were in, they sighed in content as he wrapped his arm around her and brings her close, then after kissing her temple, he asked. "You want to talk about it?" She looked at him with a little confusion while he continued. "You seemed kind of distracted at dinner."<p>

She sighed before replying. "I'm sorry, I know we agreed to keep the focus on us tonight, but..."

He places his finger to her lips to stop her, then replied. "But you can't stop thinking about C.J., more specifically when he leaves the dance." He knew that it was because of what could happen after the dance was over that got her so worried, which she looked down, indicating he was right. He smiled a little and kissed the top of her head before replying. "I know when you look at him you still see that 5 year old little boy, but he's 18 years old now and I know he's mature enough to make the hard decisions. We've talked to him, we explained the consequences, but ultimately it's his decision to determine whether he's ready or not."

She sighed again as she looked into his eyes. "I know you're right. I guess a part of me will always see him as a little boy."

He smiled again as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "All parents feel that way about their child, we just got to know when to let them grow up."

She groaned as she places her forehead on the side his head before responding. "Couldn't we just tell him to stop growing up for another 18 years."

He chuckled before whispering. "I wish, sweetheart, or else I would have done that a long time ago." She smirked at his response, believing him.

After a few minutes, she pulls back as he looked at her, then she cups his cheek and speaks. "Thank you, I know I put a little damper on this night."

He places his hand on top of her hand that was on his cheek and replied. "You needed to talk, and I wasn't going to let this cloud continue to have a hold on you, no matter what tonight was supposed to be about."

Her eyes lit up as she fell in love with this guy all over again. They may be going on their 10th year of marriage next month, but the way that she still felt about him, they might as well still be on their first. His eyes sparkled back as she moved his face closer to hers, then they started to kiss, which became a little passionate.

When they pulled back, she put his forehead to his and whispered. "Want to get out of here?"

He took a moment to catch his breath, then he nodded and whispered. "Yes."

After they pulled back, they did one more kiss before getting out of the hot tub so they could go up to their room.

* * *

><p>C.J. pulled back, cups her cheek and asked with sincerity in his voice. "Are you sure? What about tomor..."<p>

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him, then she replied after putting her hand over his. "I don't want to think about tomorrow, I just want to live in the here and now, you with me?"

He looked into her eyes before looking down at her hand that she was holding up to him, then he looked into her eyes again as he removed the hand that was on her cheek and slipped his fingers through his. "But before we do anything, I have to ask."

Looking into his eyes, she knew what he was about to ask, so she cups his cheek with her free hand and asked. "What did I tell you the day before I left two years ago?"

He does a small smile before replying. "That you couldn't imagine being with anybody else for your first time."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "And it's still true."

"Really?"

She gives him a little smile and asked. "Why are you surprised? Did you think I was just going to jump into bed with someone after we broke up?"

"No, of course not. I..." He stops and shook his head. "I don't know what I thought." Then he looked down.

She lifts his head back up so he was looking at her again, then replied. "I wasn't going to sleep with somebody else just because you weren't there. I'm not going to lie to you, a few guys had caught my eye, but not to the extent that I would give a piece of myself to them, especially as special as my first time. That's just how I feel about it."

He takes her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it before replying. "And I'm honored and feel privileged that you still want to share that piece of yourself with me."

He was anticipating her asking if he's been with anybody, which his answer would have been in the negative too, but she didn't, she just squeezed his hand as she smiled at him. Then still keeping her other hand in his, she guided them up the stairs to the second floor, but before they got to his room, they stopped and she asked. "Can I use the restroom, first?"

He smiled, kissed her forehead and replied. "Of course."

After they released each other's hands, she walked to the bathroom while he watched her with his heart racing.

When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, C.J. was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, they smiled at each other as he held out his hand, then while she was walking up to him, he asked. "You ok?"

She nodded as she slipped her hand in to his. "Just a little nervous, but that's to be expected."

He cups her cheek with his free hand and replied. "It is, but know that you're safe with me, ok?"

She smiled with a nod. "I know." He smiled in return before kissing her on the forehead.

When he pulled back he let her walk in the room first, and when she did, she gasped because he had set up some candles.

She looks over her shoulder and spoke with tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to this."

He lightly moved her forward so they could be in his room, then after he closed his door, he turned her around so she was facing him, then he once again cupped her cheek and replied. "Of course I did, I want you to have the best. But seeing as this wasn't planned, this was the best I could do, I hope it's ok."

"It's perfect." He smiled and after a small kiss on the lips, she asked. "But out of curiosity what was the more you would have liked?"

"Maybe adding a few tulip petals to the mix." She looked at him a little shocked and he smiled a little bigger. "What? You thought I would forget your favorite flower?"

"No I guess not, but you really would?"

"Yeah I would." Then smirked a little. "And hey, I'll rush to the flower shop and get some if you want."

She paused, then chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, it's ok."

He chuckled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you thought of it, didn't you?"

The moment he said that, it brought back a memory of the their beginning, and looking into each other's eyes they both remembered.

She smiled as she replied. "Maybe."

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, he removes one of his arms from her waist, then he cups her cheek, brings her closer to him and kisses her softly on the lips, which she responded as they were moving toward his bed.

When the back of her legs hit the bed they pulled back, and after she worked up enough nerve to unbutton his shirt, showing off is athletic build, she looked up into his eyes, and he asked softly as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "You sure you want to continue?"

She nodded yes as she puts her hand on top of his, cups his cheek with her other hand and brings him closer. "I love you."

He stops before his lips touched hers and whispered. "I love you too."

Their lips touched soon after, and it became only about them.

* * *

><p>When Calleigh and Horatio made it into their room, they didn't waste anytime picking up where they left off when they were in the hot tub, only their kissing was deeper and more passionate as Horatio was walking backwards to the bed. Once the back of his legs hit the end of the bed, they pulled back slowly.<p>

After they opened their eyes and looked at one another, they see the passion and the desire in them, then he cups her cheek and whispered, almost huskily. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

She cleared her throat from the emotion in her voice and replied. "I love you too, handsome."

As they kissed again they get on the bed, then when Calleigh was laying back against the pillows while he was above her, he pulls back slowly a few minutes later to look into her eyes one more time to make sure this was ok, and when she smiled at him as she cupped his cheek, he smiled back with a short nod before leaning back down and kissing her again, this time letting their actions speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok. Please review.<p> 


	3. The Morning after

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Morning after<p>

The next morning

When C.J. opened his eyes, he saw the left side of his bed empty, so he turned his head and spoke loudly. "Brenda?" After he heard nothing but silence, he pulled the covers off him, gets out of bed, wearing nothing but his sweatpants, then left his room to see if she was still here.

He walked downstairs and when he could see the living room, he didn't see her in there, so he turned to the right after stepping off the last step and walked toward the kitchen, then stopped in the doorway when he saw that her back was turned toward him, cooking on the stove and listening to music from her headphones.

He smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her jump a little in surprise, then she smiled as she turned off her music and took the headphones out of her ears.

He kissed her cheek before speaking. "I was going to ask how you were, but I don't think I have to."

She shook her head as he released her waist, then she turned her head to look at him. "I'm great, better than great as a matter of fact."

He smiled again, and after a quick kiss, she goes back to the eggs while he goes to the fridge and gets some juice.

Once the glasses and plates were filled, they sat down at the bar counter and started eating, which was done in silence, until a few bites left of their food, C.J. had cleared his throat and said. "Brenda I think we need to talk."

She shook her head, and spoke as she got up from her bar stool. "There is nothing to talk about."

C.J. gets up from his seat the same time she puts her dishes in the sink, and replied. "There is, why did you come here?"

She turned around to look at him and spoke, softly. "I told you last night, I wanted to be around something familiar. Why, are you sorry that I did?"

He shook his head, cups her cheek and replied with love in his eyes. "Of course not, seeing you and being with you last night is never a regret or something I'm ever going to be sorry about." He sighed before finishing. "I'm just a little confused on where we go from here."

She shook her head. "You don't need to be, we continue what we've done the last two years."

"But Brenda..."

She places a finger to his lips to stop him before putting her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "You don't know how much I want to start over with you, but you and I know both know why it still won't work." She slips her fingers into his as she continued. "With us going to different colleges, we'll be in the same boat as we were when I moved. Can you honestly say that the ending will be different this time?"

He wanted to say it will, but being in a relationship with her without actually being together hurt him deeply and breaking up with her hurt ten times as much, and he couldn't do that to either of them again, so he shook his head and said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "I love you so much."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know you do, I don't doubt it for a second, but sometimes you need more than love to keep a relationship going, and holding on to something because you don't want to lose it, is only going to end badly, and I don't want that for either of us."

He nodded in agreement before clearing his throat and asking. "What was last night?"

He was wiping her tears off her cheeks as she replied. "A memory I'm going to cherish for the rest of my life." They smiled at each other as she continued. "It was a perfect ending to this chapter of our lives before starting on a new and bigger one. It was Like a..."

He cuts her off. "Goodbye."

It hurt to say and hear, but she nodded. "Yeah. Now I want you to live your life to the fullest and only remember the good moments from the past, I see great things for you."

"You do the same and don't ever change who you are, you're perfect."

She chuckled as she shook her head. "You're just biased."

He smiled as he winked at her. "Maybe, but it's the truth."

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled again as the alarm from her phone goes off, she stepped back from his embrace, took her glasses off to wipe them and her eyes before putting them back on and taking her phone out of her pocket to turn the alarm off, then she looked at him and asked. "Can I use your shower? I have to leave in 45 minutes."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek before replying. "No problem."

As she started walking toward the kitchen doorway, C.J. speaks. "Hey, Brenda?" She looks turns toward him as he continued. "How come you never asked?"

Having a feeling he knew what he was talking about, she replied. "Because I didn't want to imagine you being with other women, it would hurt too much, so in this case I liked the ignorance is bliss saying."

He nodded, then as she took another step, he continued with a smile. "Well your mind can be at ease now because I hadn't been with anybody else prior to you." Brenda just smiled at him before finally walking out of the room, happy they shared something no one else could ever claim.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later<p>

By the time Brenda had taken a shower, packed her bag, made sure she had gotten everything, it was time for her to leave for the airport so she wouldn't be late for the plane.

C.J. had walked her outside to the rented vehicle she had parked on the side of the street, then after putting the bag in the back seat, he stood in front of her. They just looked at each other for a few minutes before he brings her in his arms, and after kissing the top of her head, he whispered. "Call or text when you land so I know you made it safely."

"I will, I promise." After kissing her head again, she pulled back, then reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "Thank you for the way you were with me last night, it went beyond of what I could imagined."

He puts his hand over hers and replied with just as much emotion as she had. "Me too, and like you said this morning, I'll always cherish it."

She nodded with a smile, then after a few more seconds of just looking at each other, he brings her back in his arms and whispered again. "I love you."

She took a deep breath and replied. "I love you too." They hold on to each other for a few more minutes, then she sighed before continuing. "I better go."

"Ok."

They pulled back, then he leans down to give her a kiss, which was meant to be short, but if this was the last kiss they were ever going to share they wanted to make it last as long as possible.

After pulling back, he leaned his forehead down to hers for a few seconds before she whispered. "Bye, C.J."

He pulls back and cleared his throat. "Bye, Brenda."

She gave him a smile, then turned to the driver's door as he stepped back.

Once she started the vehicle, she waved at him and he waved back as she started to drive away, taking a piece of his heart with her.

When she was out of sight, he sighed as he walked back into the house, and after making sure the house was in order, he walked upstairs and headed for his room, then sat down on his bed after he made it in there. He looked at his nightstand and opened it, then when he looked inside he was surprised to see a letter sized envelope with his name in front of it with her handwriting.

Curious, he took the letter out before sitting up in bed so his back was against the headboard before opening the envelope, and after unfolding it, he took a few seconds before reading it.

_Dear C.J.,_

_There is so much I want to say to you, but if I wrote it all down you would probably be reading a ten page letter, so I'll just keep this short._

_When I started having a crush on you, I really thought that's all it was going to amount to, and that one day when I'm old and thinking about my life, you were going to be on top of my first crush-should-have-dated-when-I-had-the-chance list. But after three years the crush was still with me, so I was thinking that maybe there was something more there._

_And you won't believe just how right I was thinking that, or maybe you do, I don't know._

_Anyways, when we finally got our first date I was so nervous, and whether you knew that I was, you never hinted it. I think you were equally nervous, but overall it was a very good date and I hoped it would lead to more, which my wish was granted when you asked me to be your girlfriend that Monday, and since that day to the end of our sophomore year there wasn't a day that went by where I wasn't blessed for what we had shared. It may have only been a year of my life, but it was the best year I've ever had, it was filled with so much love and respect. I think everyday I woke up pinching myself to make sure that it was real, which I'll have you know I was pretty darn happy when I found out it was, even though sometimes I pinched a little too hard._

_(C.J. chuckled and sniffled at that before he continued to read)_

_After I moved it was pretty hard on me and from the tone of your voice every phone call, I knew it was equally hard on you too. So after your surprise visit, I knew that it was over, that's why I wasn't surprised when you called that day to talk about it. Believe me C.J., I never wanted to let you go, but there was no way we could have continued like we were and we probably would have ended up resenting each other, so as hard as that was, I think you did the right thing on letting us go._

_The months after our break up was almost as hard as when I first moved away from you, but when the bond of my new friendships started tightening, it was getting a little easier on me, and I felt like I could breathe every time I thought about you because it would fill my heart with joy and not pain. After awhile, and when other guys started to catch my eye, it never went beyond a few dates. I guess while most of me thought I was over you, a piece of my heart stayed true to only you, so when I had a chance to see you again, I took it._

_When I came to your house last night I honestly didn't know where it would end, there were a lot of different scenarios going through my mind on the plane, but I decided when I got off it to let that little piece of my heart lead the way, and where it lead me was beyond my imagination. I know I told you this morning, but I have to write it down for you, if there was one moment that we shared that I'll keep with me forever, it will be last night. I thought I knew what your love feels like, but I felt it more alive and deeper than ever before. I know you wanted last night to feel like a new start, and I did too, but we both knew that it has to be this way, that this has to be goodbye._

_And hey, maybe this isn't the end at all, maybe our paths will cross again, so don't lose all hope._

_There maybe a lot of uncertainties coming our way, but always remember that you are my first/greatest love and I'll always be thinking about you with a smile on my face. Take care and be true to yourself, continue to be the amazing man that you are, and when you fall in love again, make sure she's the best because that's what you deserve, don't settle for anything less than that._

_Love always,_

_Brenda_

C.J. sighed as he folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope, then he looked into his open drawer and pulled out the same framed picture of Brenda and him right before his first state championship game, he then smiled as he ran his thumb over her face and replied softly. "I love you too and I hope we'll see each other again."

His moment to himself was interrupted when he heard. "C.J., we're home!"

He cleared his throat and shouted. "Ok mom, coming right down."

After placing the picture and the letter back in the drawer and closing it, he got up from the bed and walked out of the room, while a part of him was clinging on to the hope that this, once again separation, was just temporary.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

After the younger kids were tucked in and read to sleep, Calleigh walked to C.J.'s room and knocked on the closed-door.

A few seconds later C.J. said to come in, so she opened the door and steeped in the doorway, C.J. was looking back at her from his place at his desk and they were smiling at each other, then after a few seconds of not talking, C.J. smiled bigger and speaks. "Mom, everything was fine last night, I promise." She had asked that question earlier when she came home, but C.J. got the impression she wasn't really convinced.

"It's just last night was prom night and with that night, feelings and emotions run high and things happen..."

"Mom..."

But she cuts him off. "I know you're 18, I just..."

He shook his head and replied with a chuckle, cutting her off. "Mom, please, we've already had this talk."

"Ok, I understand, privacy." C.J. nodded as he turned his back so he was facing his desk again as she continued after a sigh. "Goodnight, Honey."

"Goodnight, mom, love you."

"Love you too."

After looking at the back of his head for a second, she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her before walking to the end of the hall where the master bedroom was.

When she stepped into the room, Horatio was just coming out of the bathroom, they gave each other a smile and he asked. "So did you get anything?"

Calleigh shuts the door behind her, sighed and replied. "No, I'm not sure if anything happened last night, for an 18-year-old, he sure keeps his feelings guarded."

As she was getting her night-clothes, he speaks. "Sounds like he's learned from the best." She chuckles as she walks to the bathroom to do her nightly routine.

When she walked back into the bedroom about five minutes later, Horatio was sitting up in bed waiting on her, and as she walked to the light switch, she speaks again. "I just hope if anything did happen, it was something special because you never get your first time back."

While she was walking back toward the bed, Horatio had turned on his night stand light and spoke as she crawled in. "Was yours everything you ever wanted?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. "We are so not going there."

"Why not?" When she just looked at him before looking down at her hands, he looked at her with concern while taking her hand. "Did something happen, was it forced?"

Of all the years they've known one another, other relationships that they had in the past hardly ever came up, which they weren't really doing it on purpose, they always thought they had more important things to talk about then what happened in their past relationships, with the exception of a select few.

She looked at him while shaking her head. "No, nothing like that, it just wasn't really anything to write home about."

A huge relief swept through him, then he smiled a little and replied. "Really?" She nodded with a smile as she got under the covers and laid on her side so her back was toward him.

After turning his light out, Horatio lays behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and whispered. "Why aren't you asking about me?"

She cringed, then replied softly. "Because the thought of another woman being with you, doesn't work well with my mind."

He chuckled a little, then after kissing her cheek, he whispered again. "Well just think of it this way, every time I'm with you is 100 times better than anybody else."

She smiled bigger as she slipped her fingers through his, then she sighed as she snuggled into his chest. "Then I guess we are just too amazing together."

He kissed her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered for the third time. "Undoubtedly so, and for the record, the thought of another man with you doesn't do my mind any favors either."

She turned her head after he moved his, then she whispered. "Well now we don't have to worry about that anymore because I'm yours and you are mine, which is just the way I like it."

He smiled with love in his eyes, then after a small peck, he said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After one more kiss, she gets more comfortable as he brings her closer to him, then after a yawn and saying goodnight to one another, they fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of their counting love.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it was ok, C.J. graduates next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	4. Starting a new chapter

AN: Thanks for the review, here is the next and last chapter of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Starting a new chapter<p>

Three weeks later

C.J. was looking in the mirror as he zipped up his red graduation gown over his suit and tie with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe that he finally made it, that by the end of the day he'll be a high school graduate and get to start the next chapter of his life. But before he thought of that, he thought about the two things he was most proud of during his high school education.

Which was, one, he ended up getting second in his class, missing out on Valedictorian by a few points, and two, his two-time state championships for basketball, only missing out on the third one his Junior year when the last shot didn't go in the basket. Which because of his high academics and athleticism, he had gotten noticed by colleges around the country, including some from the state of Florida.

Before he could continue with the thought of colleges, they get interrupted when he heard a clearing of the throat.

He turned around and smiled, Calleigh smiled back and said. "I can't believe it, my little boy is graduating today."

C.J. shook his head as he looked down, drawing out. "Moooom." Calleigh chuckled as she walked into the room, then when she stopped in front of him, he lifted up his head, and when they looked at each other, he noticed something in her eyes, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat again and replied. "There are a few things I need to give you."

He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, but he nodded and replied. "Ok, what is it?"

After clearing her throat a third time, she removed her left hand from behind her back and held out an old journal to him.

He looked down at it before looking at her again as she explained. "This belonged to your mother." He looked at her wide-eyed as Calleigh continued. "She wrote about all of her thoughts and feelings the moment she found out she was pregnant with you. She wanted you to have it one day and I thought it was time." As he took the journal from her, Calleigh finished. "I've never read what she wrote because those words are for the two of you."

C.J. looked down at the journal a little curious on what he will read. He knew that his mother loved him, he remembered her saying that she did all the time, even though those memories from when he was younger have gotten a little blurry through the years, so it would be nice to read what she thought of him.

As he continued to look down at the journal, Calleigh spoke again. "And this is from Kevin." C.J. looked at the envelope she was holding out to him, then looked at her with concern for everybody's safety, if it came to that, but she waved off his concern and continued. "He sent this to the lab, he doesn't know where we live." He sighed in relief with a nod as Calleigh finished. "It's up to you to decide to open this or not."

C.J. nodded again as he took the envelope, then replied. "Thank you for giving me these things."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No need to thank me, I just know that you're old enough and mature enough to handle things now."

C.J. places the items on the desk before bringing Calleigh in his arms and whispering. "No matter how old I get, you'll always be my mom, and these last 13 years have been better than I could have imagined, you've given me love, support, a home, and most importantly, surrounded me...us... with a group of people that I am proud to call my family and nobody can take that away, alright?" Calleigh nodded as she sniffled, then he finished. "I love you."

As the door bell rang downstairs, Calleigh pulled back from her son, cupped his cheek and smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled back, then as Calleigh removed her hand, they heard a commotion downstairs so they looked at each other for a second before they started walking out of the room and down the stairs.

When they got far enough downstairs to see the living room they gasped before C.J. speaks. "No way! What are you doing here?"

The guest smiled at C.J. and Calleigh as he set Christy down on the floor and replied to C.J's question. "You didn't think I would miss my own brother's graduation day, did you?" C.J. smiled at Kyle as he finished walking down the stairs before giving his older brother a hug.

When Calleigh had stepped down on the living room floor, C.J. and Kyle pulled away from their hugs, then Kyle goes to Calleigh, which they were smiling at each other while they were getting into a hug.

As they were pulling back, and after Calleigh kissed Kyle's cheek, C.J. asked. "It is so awesome that you're here."

Kyle puts his hand on C.J.'s shoulder and replied. "I wouldn't have missed it."

C.J. smiled and brings Kyle back into a hug, but the two person hug didn't last long because Christy and Josh ran over to them and joined in while Horatio picked up Sarah-Elizabeth and walked over to Calleigh, then wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as they watched the older siblings reunite, making this one of the best sights of the year.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

After a successful graduation, which that day he also found out Kevin had sent him a few thousand dollars to help him during his next phase of his life without wanting anything in return, C.J. spent the rest of the month hanging out with friends and most importantly family, he even got to celebrate Sarah-Elizabeth's 3rd birthday and his parent's 10th wedding anniversary. It was a wonderful time and a little bittersweet because they knew it wasn't going to last, which before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye since he was going to do a little traveling before he started on his college career at Duke University in North Carolina.

When he was talking about his college options with Calleigh and Horatio, they told him that they wanted him to go anywhere his heart desired and don't let the family influence make up his mind. Of course they would have loved to have him closer to them and a part of him would have loved to be closer to them, but ever since he really got involved with basketball, Duke became his dream school so he could play at one of the best schools in the country, so as hard as it was for them to let him accept the full scholarship there, they couldn't deny his dream.

It was early in the morning and the last of the stuff he was going to take with him was in his driving partner's car, which happened to be Ray Jr., but he was just traveling with him before coming back here. Since Ray Jr. was a little older than C.J., he's been going to College for a year now at the University of Miami.

The Caine family was standing on the doorstep of their house when C.J. walked back up to them, he looked at his family with a sigh and said. "Alright, I guess it's time to say goodbye." Christy started to have tears in her eyes as she ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He swallowed the emotion in his throat before releasing her arms around him and kneeling down to her level, then he cups his younger sister's cheek to wipe some of her tears away and said. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

His pep talk with Christy was basically the same thing that Kyle had talked to her about when he left for the army.

She nodded as she sniffled. "Yeah, I'm the oldest now, so I have more responsibilities on helping mom and dad out."

He smiled. "And?"

She gives him a little smile and responded. "That you love me very much, you'll keep in touch as much as possible and if you can, you'll be here for my birthday."

"That's right and you can always send me a letter anytime, ok?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her older brother. "I'll miss you."

Before the other siblings came into their lives it was just the two of them for a few years, so their bond was very strong and it didn't matter if they were blood related or not, they both felt it.

C.J. closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around his younger sister. "I'll miss you too."

After a few more seconds, brother and sister pulled back, then he cupped her cheek again, smiled and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled back, she smiled and said. "I love you."

"I love you too, squirt, and I'm counting on you."

"I know, I'll do my best."

"Alright, now give me one more hug so I can finish my goodbyes."

Christy sighed but did what her brother requested, and when they pulled back this time, Christy stepped to the side so Josh can say goodbye.

They wrapped their arms around each other and C.J. speaks to him quietly. "I'm going to miss you little man."

Josh sighed and replied. "I'll miss you too."

He didn't fully understand why he was saying goodbye to another brother, he just knows it's another sad day.

They hold onto each other for a few more seconds, then C.J. pulls back to look at his redheaded brother, smiled and continued. "Now take care of that basketball I gave you, ok?"

The first basketball he had ever owned was when Horatio had bought him that one back when C.J. first met him, and it maybe old now, but it was still useable and he passed it down to his little brother.

"I will and I'll have Uncles Eric, Ryan and Dan teach me."

"Sounds like a plan." He held up his hand and finished. "Now give me a high-five."

Josh chuckled and did what his brother said before they got into another hug and whispered their I love you's.

When they pulled back, C.J. stands up and walks up to his parents, and Sarah-Elizabeth, who was in Calleigh's arms, was reaching for him.

C.J. chuckles, picks up his youngest sister from Calleigh's arms, then once she wrapped her arms around her brother, C.J. speaks. "Now little one, you be a good girl for mom and dad, ok?"

"'ood 'irl?"

C.J. nodded with a smile. "Yeah, good girl." He kissed her blond hair and whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

Sarah-Elizabeth sighed, not knowing exactly what was going on either, but feels the sadness from her brother as she laid her head against his.

C.J. holds her to him for a few seconds before kissing her head again and saying he loves her, which she tries to say it back, and even though it wasn't perfect, they knew what she meant.

After giving Sarah-Elizabeth back to Calleigh, C.J. stood in front of Horatio, and they both had tears in their eyes.

C.J. cleared his throat and said with emotion. "You didn't have to love me like your own son, but you did, and you didn't have to give me your name, but you did that too. You're the best father that anybody could have and I was lucky enough that you picked me, so thank you for everything that you've done for me, I'll never forget it."

Horatio brings his son in his arms and whispered. "You don't have to say thank you." C.J. was going to talk again, but Horatio continued before he could. "It is an honor that you call me dad, in fact I felt honored the second you came into my life." C.J. closes his eyes as Horatio finished. "And I couldn't be prouder of you. Now you are going into one of the most exciting times of your life, and as long as you handle it like you've handled everything else so far, you'll be fine, I believe in you. But call if things become overwhelming, and of course the few moments in between, we would love to hear from you."

C.J. nodded and whispered. "I will and make sure you take care of mom."

Horatio pats C.J. on the back. "You have nothing to worry about buddy, your mom is safe with me."

They pull back and C.J. has a smile on his face, then after a handshake and a short nod, he released his father's hand before stepping in front of Calleigh, which she had just given Sara-Elizabeth to Horatio.

Calleigh and C.J. looked at each other as she started having tears in her eyes, he may have only been in her care since he was five, but she's been apart of his life since he was born, so really she watched this little boy grow into the young man who was standing in front of her today.

Calleigh swallowed a few times as C.J. brings his mother into his arms. "I love you mom."

Calleigh cleared her throat and whispered. "I love you too, honey. You could have gone down so many paths growing up, and at times I was worried I wasn't doing enough to help you through everything, but I am so proud of the path that you have taken. And as much as I'm going to miss you, I feel you are doing the right thing. Get as much as you can out of your college life, but promise me two things, one, be safe, and two, keep in touch every once in a while."

C.J. smiled as he pulled back, then nodded and replied. "I promise."

She smiles back, cups his cheek while looking into those eyes that reminded her of her best friend, then said. "And before you go to Duke make sure you..."

He cuts her off, knowing what she was going to say. "That's my first stop."

"Good, she'll be happy to hear from you, its been awhile."

Things have been very busy for the family to visit the grave of Christy Robinson every year, so C.J. had promised himself he was going to visit her grave before he started on this new life.

After another nod, hug and kiss, C.J. pulls back from Calleigh's arms, then he looked at the family, smiled and said. "Take care of each other, I'll miss you guys."

Calleigh speaks for them all. "We'll miss you too, you better go."

C.J. sighed with a nod, and after one more hug with the family, he started walking toward Ray Jr.'s vehicle, and as Ray was getting to the driver's door, Horatio speaks. "R.J." Ray turned around to look at his Uncle. "Drive safely."

Ray Jr. smiled with a thumbs up. "You got it, Uncle H."

They all smiled, then watched the guys get into the vehicle and waved at them until they were out of sight, which when that happened, they walked inside of the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

The Caine family went about their day the best they could, then after they had dinner, they had a little free time to do their own activities, and before they knew it, the kids had taken baths and were tucked into bed before Calleigh and Horatio relaxed out on the deck with some wine.

After they enjoyed outside for a bit, they walked back inside, and while Horatio was taking care of the wine and wine glasses in the kitchen, Calleigh was locking up the house before she walked upstairs.

When Horatio walked upstairs after turning the lights off, he saw Calleigh standing in the doorway to the room C.J. was in before he left, which the furniture were the only things that were left in there.

He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sighed as she placed her hands on top of his. "It's going to feel weird walking by this room and not seeing C.J. in it."

"I know, sweetheart. I still feel that way about Kyle's old room."

She gets a smile at the mention of their oldest, then said. "They've turned out pretty well, didn't they?"

Horatio smiled in return, kissed her temple and replied. "Yeah, I would say the best that we could have expected, and they're not done."

She shook her head, and as she turned around in his arms, she replied while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not by a long shot, they've got plenty of time to grow."

They smiled at each other, but they could see how much they miss their children and knew that it wasn't going to be the same ever again. Yeah they'll still visit and maybe sleep over from time to time when they could, but the days where they were all living under the same roof will never be again.

He looks at her with sympathy, then he cups her cheek and said. "Ready for bed?"

She nodded. "Yeah Handsome, I'm ready."

He nodded before pecking heron the lips, then they pulled back from one another, and after stepping in the hall, she shuts the bedroom door before taking her husband's hand.

As they walked to their room, she speaks. "I love you."

He smiled, kissed her temple again as they continued to walk hand in hand. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

Even though they were very proud of C.J.'s accomplishment of going to college, today wasn't easy for them, but like every time the family goes through something that is difficult, they will rally around and be there for one another.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this one. There will be another story to the series, in fact there are 3 more. I just don't want to feel like I'm dragging it out, thanks for understanding.<p>

I'll start posting the next story during the weekend, thank you for all the support and enjoy the rest of your week.


End file.
